epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Steeler vs Meat
Hello welcome back to Deadliest Wikior, if I have to say anything about the Battle you're about to read, I'd say its my favorite one to make as both Steeler and Meat gave me so many items to work with. also I was asked why I post these so quickly and it's because my LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL is in a weak so I won't have much time with a bunch of work and shit to make many things, so that's why...anyways ENJOY! LAST TIME ENDING (He then picks up his Sledgehammer and is about to swing it towards Flare) ZDawg:HIYA (The Sledgehammer then hits Flare upside the Head...but his Helmit Saved him And broke the Sledgehammer) ZDawg:wha-no NOOO (ZDawg then tries to runs away but get tangled up in the parachute...Flare approaches with a dagger) ZDawg:No no wait please, I'll do anything, anyth- (He is Cut-off by flare simply putting the Dagger in his head) Flare:huff huff...it's done (He then Walks away....Noticing someone coming towards him...) TODAY'S BATTLE Steeler is Armed with: *For Short Range weapon he has a Hidden Blade *For Long Range weapon he has a Bamboo Staff *For projectile weapon he has a Crossbow *He has a Grappling Hook *He is wearing a Titanium Suit *He has a Dubstep Gun which makes ANYTHING Dance for 10 seconds *He is skilled at Parkour *He has Piet and Ynkr by his side both armed with a Hidden Blade Meat is armed with: *For short ranged weapon he has a Dolk of Despair(many uses for weapon) *For long ranged weapon he has a blade of unwanted ghost(Sword has Ghost in it that makes the sword move it self *For Projectile Weapon he has a Rapid Bow *He has a Flash grenade, Smoke grenade and normal grenade. *He is wearing The Armor of the gods *He has a Sloth Scythe *He can Withstand many pain *He has Tesla and Loygan by his side both armed with a Sloth Scythe (Steeler just got back from a long vacation, so he joins the ERB WIKI chat) (Steeler joins the chat and sees many users on, including Meat,Tesla,Loygan,Ynkr,Piet and the incredibly Handsome WachowMan) (Piet and Ynkr are happy to see Steeler return, but sees Meat having to much fun) (Steeler then kicks Meat out of chat) (This angers Tesla and Loygan but they at first show no sign of it) Steeler:Fak Yu Meat (Meat comes back to chat with a Dolk of Despair in his Hand) Meat: you piece of shit! (Meat then leaps towards Steeler, Who wasn't quick enough to react but suddenly Meat is Banned from Chat) ("MrPietCaptain froze Meatholl in Carbonite" the chat said) (Steeler goes over to Piet to thank him, but when he gets to him A Scythe goes through piets head) Steller:HOLY SHIT! (He then sees in chat "Loygan thawed out Meatholl from Carbonite"...."Meatholl Just stepped right in") Meat:HAHAHAHA (Loygan then leaps towards Piet but is hit by Ynkr) Loygan:aw, fuck (Ynkr then PMs Steeler) Ynkr:"Steeler, you run and distract MeatHoll, ill take care of these to" Steeler: got it (Steeler then runs away causing Meat to chase him) Meat:Hey what're you- ARG- YOU 2Take care of Ynkr Tesla and Loygan:Yessir (Meat then chases after the already far away Steeler) (Ynkr is now facing both Tesla and Loygan) Ynkr:I can not lose here, I help make this wiki and I sure as hell ain't losing it to you 2 Tesla:Well guess what? It's 2V1 and we have better, longer weapons that you (Tesla and Loygan Charge at Ynkr and Ynkr Stands his ground) (Ynkr throws his Hidden Blade into the Upcoming TeslaMans Neck) Tesla:a-ack-n (But then A Scythe goes through Ynkrs Stomach) Ynkr:a-ah-I-no (Loygan then Pulls out his Scythe from the Bleeding Body) Loygan:This ain't gunna be like a hero Story y'know, this time the Heros will lose Ynkr:*tears coming out of eyes* n-pl-ea-no (And then with one last swoop Loygan Decapitates Ynkrs head from his body) Loygan:I-I killed Ynkr.....We will win this...For the ERB wiki Future! (He then runs towards the direction Meat and Steeler ran) (Meat is searching frantically for Steeler, but to no avail) Meat:oh for fucks sake...STEELER I WANNA TELL YOU A SECRET! (Steeler then appears behind him and Shoots an Arrow from his CrossBow at him and it hits his back) Meat:wuh? (Meat barely felt a thing(because of his withstanding) and turns around to see Steeler) Meat:haha there you are Steeler:oh fuck (Meat then takes out his Rapid Bow and shoots 10 Arrows in 1 second at Steeler) (Then Loygan jumps out from behind Steeler and is about to attack) Loygan:Aha! (Steeler must think quickly...Which he does, he then take out his DubStep Gun and uses it) Meat:wha-I-Why am I dancing?! (Loygan,Meat and even the Arrows are Dancing to the DubStep gun, which gives Steeler enough time to get out of the arrows way) (The music now runs out as the arrows continues to move at the same speed in the direction they were going) (Loygan as well is still moving in the same direction but hits nothing...And then he's sees the Arrows coming towards him) Loygan:oh fu- (Loygan is then hit with every arrow shot and dies by 3 of them hitting his Brain) (Steeler then looks at the Dead body and then looks at Meat who threw his Dolk of Despair which Steeler barely Dodged) Meat:I...will...kill you! (Meat then takes out Unwanted Ghost Sword and starts rapidly swinging at Steeler) Meat:HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA (Meat the hits Steeler in the foot, completely taking it off his Leg) Steeler:AHHHGG (Steeler then shoots his grappling hook at a nearby tree(yes there's a tree) And swoops himself over there) (He then gets back on the ground and uses his Bamboo Stick to help him walk) Steeler: You won't kill me easily Meat:hehe, I know (Meat then throws a grenade(normal) at Steeler which he hits back with his Bamboo Stick) Meat:OH FUCK (The grenade blows up in Meat face, blowing up the other 2 grenades as well which makes a giant puff of smoke as Steeler looks into the Smoke) Steeler: uhg he should've known....he couldn't of won (But then Meat Arose from the Smoke but all of his Armor was gone) Meat:Haha Bitch (Meat then leaps towards Steeler with his Sloth Scythe in his hand) (TO BE CONTINUED) NOW PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE in the poll for who you want to win and move on and remember I Enjoy FeedBack and suggestions for Battle, See ya next time Who should win Steeler should win Biatch Meat should win Nigga Category:Blog posts